


You are beautiful! - Love Francis Bonnefoy

by The_Great_Deprussian



Series: Encouragement With Anime Characters [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: For girls and guys, You are beautiful!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Deprussian/pseuds/The_Great_Deprussian
Summary: For girls, guys, and non-conforming unicorns!
Series: Encouragement With Anime Characters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940779
Kudos: 3





	You are beautiful! - Love Francis Bonnefoy

Hello there beautiful person. I want to start with a quick exercise. Repeat after me. 

I am beautiful. 

I am loved.

Anyone who tells me otherwise isn’t worth being around

Feel better? I dearly hope so mon cher. Because everything I just said is true. You are. You are amazing! No matter what you look like you are still amazing! You say you are overweight? I say you are mellow and adorable. You say you are too skinny? I say you are willowy. Too short? Nope, you’re tall for a hobbit. To tall? Nuh-uh. You are able to reach that one shelf in the kitchen or library that no one else can reach! You are exclusive! You understand? It’s all a matter of perspective. Altering your thought pattern. I’m not saying it will be easy. It won’t because it’s not an easy thing to see the good in yourself. I know. You’ll be surprised to know I struggle with loving myself just as much as everyone else. 

If you need reassurance turn to the people around you. Who you trust. Ask them. And I promise they will tell you you are amazing. Hang in there wonderful person. You can do it. And remember, my door is always open. Metaphorically of course. Just drop a message in the comments and I will be there to talk. J t’aime mon cher.

**Author's Note:**

> Suicide Hotline: 800-273-8255


End file.
